Do Right
by Bastion05
Summary: Mamoru askes Usagi the question everyone's been dying to know. Done to the tune of "Do Right" by Jimmie's Chicken Shack


This was a small project I did with a friend of mine named  
Ryo Risa who wanted to do a collaboration for her first fic.  
  
Please send all comments to cyzygy@ix.netcom.com  
or, if you must flame, send them to me   
(bastion@ix.netcom.com). Since I'm used to it by now.  
sweatdrop  
  
*********************************************************  
Do Right  
  
by Bastion & Ryo Risa  
  
Inspired by the song "Do Right" by Jimmie's Chicken Shack  
*********************************************************  
  
  
[The scene opens with a young couple seated at a table in a  
fancy restaurant. Candles, roses, and soft tones of a violin  
fuel this romantic scene. The blond girl stares lovely into the  
blue eyes of her tall, dark, and relatively handsome... er,  
love. He stares back and follows one of the golden flows of  
hair to the floor. Taking her hand, he whispers softly to  
her.]   
  
Mamoru: Usako, we've been through a lot with each other.  
  
[He stands and approaches his blond goddess.]  
  
Mamoru: All these years, I've been meaning to ask you  
something...  
  
Usagi: Yes?  
  
[The dark-haired gentleman anxiously searches for what he's  
about to say, while his blond companion hangs on his every word.]  
  
Mamoru: Um...  
  
[The blonde learns toward her lover, with her eyes pleading.]  
  
Usagi: What is it, Mamo-chan?  
  
[Taking a deep breath, the dark haired individual strikes a  
pose. The abrupt cords from ... somewhere cue the young man to  
rip the decorative cloth off the table.]   
  
Mamoru: won't make the bed up straight  
  
[He whips out a Sanrio alarm clock, buzzing cutely, and drops  
it onto the girl's lap.]  
  
Mamoru: i always stay out late  
  
[Grabbing a nearby waitress, he dips her low, getting  
dangerously before letting her go.]  
  
Mamoru: i never take you out  
  
[He idly flips through the latest version of Mixxine.]  
  
Mamoru: ask what you're all about  
  
[Reaching into his coat pocket, he produces a smoke bomb.]  
  
Mamoru: i always smell like smoke  
  
[He tosses the smoke bomb over his shoulder, blowing out half  
the restaurant, and he shakes his head.]  
  
Mamoru: everything's just a joke  
  
[Then he kneels in front of the girl and holds her hands. He  
sings as if singing a ballad. She goes starry eyed.]  
  
Mamoru: i never look at you  
when you come hear me sing  
  
[With out warning, Mamoru jumps onto the table regarding his  
love.]  
  
Mamoru: these are not all of me  
many simple things  
you can find wrong with me  
  
[The young man shakes his hands, begging for an answer.]  
  
Mamoru: once will you tell me please  
  
[Suddenly, a typical monster of the week busts into the scene.   
Roaring and barring its fangs, the couple transform into their  
Senshi alter-egos. The monster, as usual, chases after Sailor  
Moon in the background as Tuxedo Kamen sings away.]  
  
what do i do, what do i do  
what do i do, what do i do right  
  
what do i do, what do i do  
what do i do, what do i do right  
  
[The monster stops dead in its tracks as a rose imbeds itself at  
its feet. Sailor Moon looks to her hero and he continues to  
sing in his tender, melodic voice.]   
  
Mamoru: i'll never talk to you  
be who you want me to  
  
[He throws out his arms.]  
  
Mamoru: my music's way too loud  
  
[From behind Tuxedo Kamen, Motoki, Yuuichirou, and Fiore pop up,  
singing the background melody.]  
  
Mamoru: my friends are all so proud  
  
[He kneels in front of her once more.]  
  
Mamoru: say i'm just wasting hope  
i could not thread the rope  
  
[He hands her a rose.]  
  
Mamoru: more than my pocket's broke  
  
[She blushes and gets lost in her own daydreams.]  
  
Mamoru: and you don't see a ring  
  
[Tuxedo Kamen then puts his arm around the monsters big, bulky  
shoulders.]  
  
Mamoru: these are not all of me  
  
[Waving his hand in the monster's face toward Sailor Moon,  
indicating what's she's worth to him.]  
  
Mamoru: infinitesimal things  
you can find wrong with me  
  
[He looks towards Sailor Moon and then to the monster. The  
monster shrugs.]  
  
Mamoru: once would you tell me please  
  
[Through windows, doors, and anywhere else convenient, the  
Sailor Senshi arrive to the rescue. Tuxedo Kamen leaps from the  
chaos and continues to sing.]  
  
what do i do, what do i do  
what do i do, what do i do right  
  
[He takes a step to the left, just barely getting grazed by the  
air borne violinist.]  
  
what do i do, what do i do  
what do i do, what do i do right  
  
[Flying through the mess, he picks up his love and sings to her  
sweetly.]  
  
Mamoru: never wanted to play in this game  
yes, you're right  
  
[Finding a safe place, he sets her down.]  
  
Mamoru: but losing the game doesn't mean  
that we're losing the fight  
  
[He backs away from her point of view to reveal all the Senshi  
dancing the can-can.]  
  
what do i do, what do i do  
what do i do, what do i do right  
  
[The people left in the restaurant join in.]  
  
what do i do, what do i do  
what do i do, what do i do right  
  
[Finally, the beaten and battered monster falls in with the rest  
of the dancing crowd.]  
  
what do i do, what do i do  
what do i do, what do i do right  
  
[As the group does their big number, Tuxedo Kamen whisks Sailor  
Moon away, serenading her all the way.]  
  
Mamoru: what do i do right  
what do i do  
  
[They somehow end up on her balcony and they stare into each  
other's eyes. He continues to serenade.]  
  
Mamoru: won't make the bed up straight  
i always stay out, great  
  
[He places his hands on hers.]   
  
Mamoru: but what do i do   
  
[The space between them begins to close.]  
  
Mamoru: what do i do that is  
  
[They get closer.]  
  
Mamoru: what dooooo i dooooooo  
  
[And closer.]  
  
Mamoru: what do i do that is right  
  
[Then her father barges in on the couple and Mamoru makes a  
hasty exit as the music dies away.  
  
The scene fades as Mamoru runs into the moonlit night with Kenji  
close behind.]  
  
The End. Ahhhhhhhh.  
  
Risa's babble:  
So what do ya think?  
You don't like it? So what! I like this song and I had fun doing it, along  
with the choreography. ^^;;;;  
IF you have a problem, tell Bastion. He's got all the answers. ;p  
  
What Bastion has to say....  
Thank you Rizo. I'll look for you later in Grease. grin Anyway,  
the conception of this stemmed from both of us actually knowing  
the song. Risa mentioned it could be Tux Boy's little serenade,  
and well, my evil little mind went from there.   
I hoped you guys liked it! And please don't hesistate to comment.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and in America by DIC.  
The song, "Do Right" is owned by Jimmie's Chicken Shack  
and Polygram Records Inc.  
  
So long folks! ^^  
  
Bastion  
http://pweb.netcom.com/~bastion/index1.htm 


End file.
